


Falling In Love With The Target

by newtmas



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmas/pseuds/newtmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt was tasked to kill someone.</p><p> </p><p>He was not supposed to get attached.</p><p> </p><p>He was not supposed to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a fic i read on wattpad.
> 
> sorry if this chapter sucks. lets hope chapter two would be better.
> 
> go follow my instagram @cranknewtmas !!

Newt sighed as he walked though the doors of the secret service--The Glade. He had just reached the headquaters after one hell of a mission and he was too tired to deal with anyone. Especially not Minho, his friend in The Glade.

Well, guess who had to walk in then.

"Bro! You're back? I was starting to worry you haven't killed that son of a gun yet." Minho smiled as he plopped down on the counch next to Newt. Newt groaned as he remembered his mission. That guy put up one hell of a fight. The Glade was a small group of people who help other people do their dirty deeds. And by dirty deeds, it meant killing others for money. 

"Yeah, that guy was bloody tough." Newt replied absentmindedly with his head tilted back and his eyes shut. His legs started to ache and his body registered the physical exortion he'd just been through.

Newt let out another groan. 

"I'm gonna take a bath." It took all the effort in Newt to get his arse off the couch and to the bathroom.

The water felt nice to him. The feeling of the water droplets hitting his skin, like rain. His joy was short lived, as he stepped out of the bath room only to be greeted by his boss, Mr Janson. 

"Oh bloody hell. Not again. Not the shuck again." The only time Janson would show up was to give him another mission. The rat-faced man gave Newt a wry smile and handed him a folder.

"Subject A2, Thomas, your new target." Janson said simply.

Newt glared at Jenson, if looks could kill. He snatched the file from his hands and flipped through it. Seems easy enough. There were no pictures of how he looked like, so Newt only hoped he was a scrawny guy with glasses. Newt scanned through Subject A2's personal particulars again. 23 years old, girlfriends : 3, relationship status currently: single. Best friend: Teresa Agnes. 

"His address is in the file. The pay is high, so do your best. Remember, if he isn't dea--" 

"I know I know," Newt cut Janson off. "If he isn't dead in two weeks, I'm the shank that's going to bloody die."

Janson smiled his creepy grin again before leaving retreating back into his office. Newt stormed back into the room where he last left Minho, hoping he was still there. And he was. But this time, he was clutching a file of his own too.

"I can't believe this. Rat Man said my target... is a little boy? Chuck, it said his name was. I can't do that." Minho said, without even taking his eyes off the file, or glancing up at Newt. 

"Hell, ain't it? Why did we sign up for this anyway." Newt replied Minho, thrusting his own file to Minho to take a look.

"Yours is an easy target. Only downside is that he can run fast. It says here he was his school's top runner for track and field. Good luck man." Minho said after glancing through Thomas's file. 

"Same to you, shank." Newt retorted and both of them went their seperate ways.  
••  
Newt double checked the address on the letter box in front of him and his file before ringing the door bell. He waited a minute or so before ringing it again. 

"I'm coming, hold on a sec!" came a reply. Newt was taken aback at the sight before him when the door flung open. Whoever he was imagining before completely melted away. This boy was completely, utterly gorgeous; brown hair, eyes you could get lost into, and a six pack that was extremely obvious through the tight shirt he had on.

"Hello, I'm Newt. You're Thomas right?" Newt recomposed himself and said. Thomas looked shocked, as if someone just slapped him across his face.

"Yeah, that's me. Sorry, how did you know me? Did we meet before? If we did and I was drunk at a bar, please ignore whatever I said or did then." Thomas blurted out.  
••   
thomas pov:  
How did this guy--Newt know his name? He tried to act chill, as if it didn't bother him. 

He was woken up by the sound of his doorbell and he expected the old lady from next door, coming over to borrow some sugar or looking for her glasses. He got much more than he bargained for, looking at the lean built, blond boy standing in front of him.  
••  
newt's pov:  
"No, it's not that. I was sent here by my boss, apparently someone is after you and I'm supposed to protect you." The lie tasted absolutely disgusting on his tongue. He lied to many of his victims before, but looking at Thomas now, it felt wrong. 

And suddenly, the knife and file in his backpack felt extremely heavy.

Thomas scratched the back of his neck in thought, causing the hem of his shirt to run up a little, revealing his v-line. Newt swallowed and his heart went crazy.

"Thanks, but I think i can out run the son of a bitch if he tried to do anything weird." Thomas said and Newt's heart sank. He had to keep lying to Thomas.

"My boss said I had to protect you, it's my job. Come on, it's not like I'm a serial killer or something." Lies, all just bloody lies.

Thomas furrowed his brows and pouted, deep in thought. 

Oh god, why did he have to be so darn cute?

Thomas mumbled an 'okay' and swung the door wider for Newt to go in. He smiled at Thomas and stepped in. 

The place was a huge mess, pizza boxes and chinese takeouts were scattered everywhere. One of the lights in the living room was flickering. "Right, I bet you think I live in a pig's sty." Newt heard Thomas say behind him.

"No, no." Newt said, a smile playing on his lips. "Getting over a breakup?" Newt turned around and asked Thomas. His face fell immediately and Newt regretted even opening his mouth.

"Look, I did'nt mean--"

"It's okay. I mean, if you're gonna protect me, might as well know everything." Thomas replied. 

Newt smiled again. "Since you're going to tell me everything about you, Tommy, I shall do the same."

No, oh no. What had Newt gotten himself into this time?


	2. No, Tommy, no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thomas loved newt so much, he was willing to die for newt

It's been two days.

And Newt isn't getting anywhere with his mission. Thomas was too distracting and Newt cursed himself when he reminded himself of his task.

On the past two nights, Thomas woke up sweating and screaming a girl's name Newt didn't recognise, but he did not press on the topic either. He would just crawl up next to Thomas and held him, whispering words of comfort until he fell asleep again. 

Newt woke up today when his alarm clock went off. He took a whiff of the air and it smelled of coffee and eggs. Newt stumbled into the kitchen, his legs not quite cooridinating due to the haziness of his brain in the morning. It was the first time since Newt had been here that he noticed no pizza boxes were lying around and the house was actually clean. It was also the first time Thomas cooked, and Newt smiled at the thought. 

Maybe he was finally getting over the breakup.

"Good morning Tommy. Funny seeing you up so early." Newt mused. Thomas chuckled and turned to face Newt with a frypan in his hand. "Eggs for breakfast!" He said, a little to overly excited. 

Newt mumbled a 'thank you' and picked up his fork to try the eggs. He noticed Thomas looking at him and he almost choked on his own saliva. "Watcha looking at?" Newt spat, a little more harshly then he intended.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see what you thought about my cooking." Thomas replied with a heart wretching smile. Newt's insides fluttered and he too, smiled.

The eggs were surprisingly good for someone who hardly cooks. Newt and Thomas had clicked instantly and spent long hours on the couch talking, teasing and joking with each other. Today was no different. Newt's task seems to get harder and harder by the hour.

Now Newt notices things about Thomas no one else does. The crinkles and his eyes when he laughs, the way he scratches his neck when he doesnt know how to react, the way he bites his lip. And it's scaring Newt how drawn he was to Thomas.   
••  
One and a half weeks. 

Minho had called at the one week mark and he called again today. 

"You have three days. You know what happens if you dont get the job done. Newt, listen to me." Minho spoke in a serious manner on the other line. Newt groaned and flopped down on the couch. He could hear Thomas in the shower, humming a tune he did not recognise. Newt's heart gave a tight squeeze. 

"I'm going to get it done, okay? I'll call you tomorrow." Newt's voice shook. "You better." came Minho's reply.

Thomas came out after Newt hung up. "What was that all about?" Thomas asked Newt as he toweled his wet hair. 

"Nothing. Just my friend, is all." Newt lied, again.

"Well, I'm going out with a friend later." Thomas stated. Newt's heart instantly filled with jealousy. "Who? And I have to come with you. That person could be after you." Newt said.

"It's my friend Teresa. And she is not going to kill me." 

That right, because I am. Newt thought, and he mentally stabbed himself.

"No, you can't leave." 

"Yes, I can. You have no authority over me, Newt." 

"I don't care." 

"I'm not a child."

Newt's eyes lowered his gaze from Thomas's eyes to his lips, and how close they had gotten in the midst of their arguement. Thomas did the same and they both fell in to silence. Time seemed to drag on forever. Newt's whole body tingled at the close proximity and his head screamed at him to move away, not get too close. But he wouldn't budge.

Newt lifted his hand to Thomas's cheek amd pulled him in, until he felt his lips press against his own. Thomas returned the kiss. 

"Teresa can wait." Newt heard Thomas mumble against his lips.

Oh, Tommy, you're making it so difficult.  
••  
Newt woke up the next day with his legs tangled with Thomas's. He grabbed his phone at the bedside table. 

19 messages and 7 missed calls. All from Minho. Most of the texts read: NEWT YOU SHANK MEET ME AT STARBUCKS AT TEN. THE ONE NEAR THE GLADE. or : newt you better not be sleeping. Newt checked the time on his watch. 

9:45 

Great, bloody great. He got ready in record time and was about to dash out of the house when he heard Thomas ask, "Newt? Where are you going?" 

"Out, to meet my friend. You'll be okay. It'll just be a few minutes, promise." Newt smiled at Thomas. He returned the smile and shuffled back into the bedroom.

Newt burst through the door of starbucks at 10:02, only to see an annoyed Minho sitting at a window seat. Newt hesitantly walked out.

"Hey, you're late." Minho said monotonously to Newt. He must have killed the little kid, Newt thought.

"Yeah." Newt replied.

"You haven't killed him yet huh. You stupid shank." Minho glared at Newt. Newt felt himself shrink under Minho's gaze.

"I...I can't...I can't bloody do it." Newt felt tears rush to his eyes and he quickly used the back of his palm to wipe them away. "I'd rather die."

Minho seemed pissed. "Fine, go die then. I shucking killed the little guy and you say you can't kill a freaking asshole?" 

"He's not an asshole! You should meet him, then you'll know what I mean." Newt retorted. Minho scoffed and walked out of starbucks, leaving Newt alone with his cup of coffee. 

Thomas would be the death of him, literally.  
••  
thomas pov:  
Subject A2, kill, by 24th october  
If not, you die.

The words found in the file in Newt's bag screamed at him. He was trying to pack his room when the file and knife fell out of Newt's back pack. 

No, this couldn't be right. He slapped himself square across his cheek to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Thomas felt a tear slide down his cheek followed by another, and soon, a steady stream of tears were pooling around his cheeks.

No. No. No. Thomas repeated over and over again, eyes staring at the file. This was not the Newt he knew. Newt wouldn't lie to him right? Thomas managed to drag himself to the living room couch, and wait for Newt.

••  
newt's pov:  
"Tommy, I'm back!" Newt shouted as he stepped into the house. His eyes landed on a figure in the room, unmoving. 

"Tommy?" And that was when he noticed the dull yellow file in his hands. 

Oh, hell no.

"Tommy, look, it's not what it looks like--"

"I can't believe you," Thomas stood up to face Newt, swinging the file in his hands. "How could you? Lie to me like that, saying you'll protect me when the real killer was you? Leading me on? Was that part kf the plan?" 

Newt shook his head and he made a feeble attempt to hug Thomas. He pushed him away. 

"I didn't want to lie to you. Falling in love, I swear it wasn't part of the plan and I was just here to get the job done. But then I got to know you, Tommy. I'm sor--" Newt was cut off by Thomas pushing him to the ground. 

Thomas was pressing onto Newt, with Newt's kinfe in his hand. Newt noticed Thomas's cheeks were tear stained too.

"I hate you. I hate you," Thomas's words never felt so untrue before. "But I love you. And I can't let you die for me." Maybe because they weren't. Thomas brought the knife to his heart.

Newt's eyes widen in alarm and he gripped Thomas's hands. "No, no Tommy." But Thomas was stronger than Newt. "Please, Tommy, please, don't do it." 

Thomas said a simple "I love you" and drove the knife right into his heart. Newt felt Thomas's body go limp over his. It took a few seconds to register Thomas's actions, and when he did, he screamed and cried until his throat was sore and there were no more tears.   
••  
/ Nobody knew how much he blamed himself. /

Nobody said anything when they were burrying Thomas's body.

/ For years and years, he tried to hide the whiskey on his breath. /

He drank to his heart's content.

/ They watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time. But he never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind. /

Newt would cry and cry, get drunk and scream Thomas's name at Minho's apartment.

/ Until that night, he put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger, and finally drank away his memory. /

Newt left The Glade.

/ Life is short, but this time it was bigger, than the strength he had to get up off his knees. /

Newt felt empty.

/ They found him with his face down in the pillow, clinging to his picture for dear life. And when they laid him next to Thomas beneath the willow, the angels sang a whiskey lullaby. /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry of the work is crappy. the last part when the line were in the /these things/, they are part of a song : whiskey lullaby


End file.
